english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Christine Auten
Christine McPeters Auten (born May 7, 1969 in Huntsville, Alabama, USA) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Andrew Auten. She's known for voicing: Esdeath in Akame ga Kill!, Kurenai in Samurai Gun, Mesousa in Pani Poni Dash!, Priscilla Asagiri in Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, Sakaki in Azumanga Daioh: The Animation, Sanada in UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie and Xia Yu Fan in Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Anita (ep4), Ian's Sister (ep7), Laura, Mahamia (ep11), Tony (ep22) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - Lady Death/'Hope' Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Tony (ep9) *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - Karen Jordan *Air (2007) - Hijiri Kirishima, Girl C (ep7) *Air Gear (2007) - Rika Noyamano *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Misato Yukimura *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Sakaki, Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Shuko Suzuhara *Best Student Council (2007) - Aisha Rumble, Yukimi Itami, Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2006) - Additional Voices *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Kisaragi Akiba *Claymore (2008-2009) - Teresa *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Jun Gotokuji/'Blood Falcon' *D.N.Angel (2005) - Mother (ep25), Second Hand of Time *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Lynn (ep7), "Patty" (ep1), Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Woman A (ep7) *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Maria *Eden of the East (2010) - Shiratori Diana Kuroha *Elfen Lied (2005) - Child Kohta, Crepe Customer B (ep7), Female Announcer (ep9), Mayu's Mother (ep5), Nurse (ep10), Staff B (ep8), Telephone Message Voice (ep11), Additional Voices *Excel Saga (2002) - Mother (ep13), Purin (ep12) *Full Metal Panic! (2003) - Female Doctor, Gray, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Xia Yu Fang, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - American Newswoman (ep10), Mari Akutsu (ep1), Mr. Mizuhoshi's Mother (ep4), Shinji's Woman for Hire (ep11), Wakana's Partner (ep2), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Izumi Curtis *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Izumi Curtis *Gantz (2005) - Tetsuo's Wife *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Keiichirou Miyanoshita, Innkeeper (ep17) *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Dr. Burnett, Lufira, Additional Voices *Innocent Venus (2007) - Additional Voices *Kanon (2008) - Chatty Girls (ep4), Classmates, First Year Student, Girl 2 (ep11), Girl B (ep12), Girl Person (ep4), Lady Teacher (ep11), Mai's Powers (ep15), Passerby Girl (ep7), Photo Booth Girl (ep7), Shiori's Mother, Student B (ep11), Track Team (ep6) *Kino's Journey (2004) - Female Examiner (ep3), Older Woman (ep3), Young Nanny (ep10) *Madlax (2005-2006) - Limelda Jorg, Bikini Babe (ep7), Mother (ep6) *Magikano (2007-2008) - Haruo’s Mom (ep3), Tetsuko Hongo, Additional Voices *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Oryou, Aoi (ep7), Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Miyazato's Son, Narrator, Additional Voices *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Ashi (ep2), Dr. Ren, Lady (ep7), Mika (ep4), Tour Guide (ep1), Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2007) - Chigusa Amagasaki *Neo Ranga (2003) - Chisaki, Murder Suspect (ep38), Sadako, Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2007) - Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Belladonna, Additional Voices *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2004) - Leticia *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Fuyumi Otori (ep24) *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Ayumu Yamazaki, Ms. Osen, Additional Voices *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Anchorwoman (ep1), Dr. Anderson (eps2-4), Additional Voices *Pumpkin Scissors (2007-2008) - Cecil, Peter (ep3) *Ragnarok The Animation (2008) - Melopsum *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Kate's Mother, Additional Voices *Rune Soldier (2003-2004) - Genie, Cat (ep7), Demon (ep4), Goblin (ep2), Hysterical Woman (ep1), Shopping Woman (ep3) *Saiyuki (2003) - Mother (ep14), Sanbutsushin, Villager (ep17), Woman *Sekirei (2010) - Karasuba *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Karasuba *Shadow Skill (2005-2006) - Folli *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Mami *Tactics (2006-2007) - Akiko (ep16), Book Monster (ep14), Kosome (ep2), Old Woman (ep11), Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Aoi's Mother (ep7), Archery Club Member C (ep9), Kyouko's Mother (ep5), Newscaster (ep5), Takako Iwayama, Tatsuma's Mother, Torisu, Young Ryuta Yotsugi (ep22), Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Sister Noélle Bor *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Child B (ep7), Sonoka, Woman (ep9), Additional Voices *Wandaba Style (2005) - Biker Chick (ep1), Furoku, Old Woman (ep2), Yokomaki (ep1), Additional Voices *Welcome to the NHK (2007-2008) - Shizue Sato, Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007) - Pelligri *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Mayuko 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Izumi Curtis 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Soma, Xian, Additional Voices *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Shiratori Diana Kuroha *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Izumi Curtis, Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Maria 'OVA - Dubbing' *Air: In Summer (2007) - Little Ryuya (ep2), Pursuers (ep1), Shoppers (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Izumi Curtis (ep3) *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - Dump *Power Dolls (1999) - Alice Knox (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Ai's Mother, Recorded Message, Teacher Past *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Mito Asakura Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Izumi Curtis Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (74) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2012. Category:American Voice Actors